<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Earring and The Glove by Florelia12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400567">The Earring and The Glove</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florelia12/pseuds/Florelia12'>Florelia12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crazy In Love With You [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Winx Club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:46:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florelia12/pseuds/Florelia12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Flora enters Magix for the first time to start her new life in Alfea, Helia decides to walk away from his old life and drop out of Red Fountain. Unaware their paths will cross one day in the future, these two embark on a new chapter of their lives. Set before season 1.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flora/Helia (Winx Club)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crazy In Love With You [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Earring and The Glove</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is my first fanfiction! It's just a one-shot about my all-time favorite couple Flora &amp; Helia. Hope you like it:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I promise you I am going to be fine...” Flora softly comforted her crying mother as she hugged her. </p>
<p>“Just don’t get into any trouble and be a good girl. We are going to miss you, sweetheart, terribly. The house will never be the same without you..” Flora’s mother, Alyssa, said while her voice cracked from the tears she was trying to hold back. Flora knew that her mother wasn’t going to let go of her anytime soon, so she slowly backed away from the hug and held her mother’s hands. </p>
<p>“Take care of Miele and Dad for me, okay? I’ll come to visit you guys during the Day of the Rose! I have to go now if I want to catch the next bus to Alfea...I love you, Mom!” The nature fairy said while giving her mom one last hug. </p>
<p>“Oh, I love you too, flower! Make us proud and stay safe darling!” Alyssa exclaimed before reluctantly letting go of her daughter. With one last flying kiss, Alyssa turned and walked into the portal back to Linphea while Flora turned the other way and walked towards the Magix bus stop. Even though she was going to miss home, something about the world of Magix gave her a sense of excitement. </p>
<p>Flora had initially planned to go to Linphea College and specialize in the practice of healing. It had been her dream. She was even offered a scholarship since she had scored the highest in her Final National Exam in the whole of Linphea. However, things did not go as planned, and Flora’s dreams were crushed. So, she decided to give other options a try. </p>
<p>The fairy of Nature was walking towards the bus stop where the bus to Alfea would arrive while she was playing the memory of how she had chosen Alfea in the back of her mind.</p>
<p>
  <i>“You know what? Hold out all the letters, and I am just going to pick one and whichever school I pick is the one I am going to go to.” Flora exclaimed, frustrated after spending the last two days trying to figure out which school she should go for further studies. Her friends had come over to help her since they had already been accepted into their chosen schools. Flora was the last one to reply since her heart was still set on Linphea College. However, She knew that there was no chance she would get into there after what had happened.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Well these are the only four you seem to be somewhat interested in, and those are the ones I’m going to hold out, okay? Close your eyes!” One of Flora’s friends, Fiona, said while holding out the offers from 4 schools across the Magic Dimension. Flora complied and pulled out one of the letters. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Looks like I am going to Alfea..” Flora said as she opened the letter she had picked.</i>
</p>
<p> She was unsure of how to feel at first, but after she had accepted the offer, she started to research the school, and the more she learned, her feelings towards attending Alfea changed as well. Forward to 3 months later, here she is in Magix with her suitcases. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>
  <i>Finally<i>, Helia thought to himself as he stepped out of the bus into Magix. He looked around and smiled at the fact that he was so close to finally leaving Red Fountain for good. As he turned and walked towards the portal that goes to Linphea, he started to think about the conversation he had with his grandfather, Saladin, about dropping out of Red Fountain. </i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I understand why you wish to leave Red Fountain Helia...but do you really think that this is the best choice? After what happened-” Saladin tried to hold back his disappointment as he attempted to convince his grandson to change his mind about dropping out. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“What happened has changed my beliefs, and I don’t think Red Fountain is where I belong anymore. If I choose to stay, the rumors of me having a spot in Red Fountain only because I am your grandson, are only going to get worse. Art has always been my passion, and maybe pursuing it is the better option for me. I am not cut out to be a hero. The reason why I came to you is because I thought you would be the only one who would understand...” Helia had always been stubborn, and nothing could ever change his mind once it was set. As he tried to pour out his thoughts before Saladin could cut him off, he felt a heavy burden being released from his chest. Leaving Red Fountain was his final decision, and he didn’t make it without thoroughly thinking it through. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I should know better than to try to change your mind...I only hope that your leaving will help you see yourself the way I see you, as a hero.” Saladin gave him a small smile as he got up to send Helia off. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Thank you, Grandpa.” Helia was shocked that his grandfather didn’t try to argue with him and had relented. As he left the office to pick up his packed bags, he turned around and decided to hug Saladin. Once he saw the disappointment in the principal’s eyes, he decided against it and walked away from his old life. </i>
</p>
<p><i>Helia couldn’t help but feel like he was a bit too harsh on himself and his grandfather. As he reminded himself of the event that led to his decision, he managed to pull himself together. </i>

</p>
<p>He walked, lost in his thoughts, when he suddenly bumped straight into a girl. Both of them dropped their suitcases, and the girl fell to the floor. </p>
<p>“I am so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going” the girl apologized as she tried to get up. Helia reached out to give her a hand, but she got up by herself and picked up her bags without noticing him. Feeling a little embarrassed, Helia turned away and picked up his own bags. That was when he saw a golden hoop earring on the floor and picked it up. </p>
<p>“I am sorry for bumping into you! Is this yours?” He asked as he turned towards the girl and held out the earring. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Flora was walking towards the bus stop when she saw the bus arriving from a distance and walked faster. All of a sudden, she bumped into someone and lost her balance. She fell as she let go of her suitcases to use her hands to stop herself from hitting the floor too hard. </p>
<p>The nature fairy apologized as she got up and decided not to look at the boy to avoid further embarrassment. As she picked up her bag, she noticed a glove on the floor. Assuming it belonged to the boy, she picked it up. </p>
<p>“Is this yours?” She asked at the same time as the boy who was holding out her earring, which might have dropped when she bumped into him. Both of them smiled sheepishly as they exchanged the items while trying not to make eye contact. Flora turned and saw that her bus had arrived and apologized one more time before running to get onto the bus. She also ran because it was starting to get awkward, and she just wanted to get away from the whole situation. She got on the bus and watched as the boy she bumped into walk away, turn left onto a street, and disappear—great way to start my new life. </p>
<p>As the bus left Magix, her thoughts shifted from the embarrassing encounter to her new school. Flora had a gut feeling that somehow things were not going to go the way she had planned. She noticed she was still holding on to her earring. As she put it on, she smiled when she saw Alfea’s pink castle poke out in the forest. She leaned her head against the window and started to imagine how her life was going to be. <i>Was she going to make friends? Will she get along with her dorm mates? Will the classes be difficult? Is she going to be lonely?</i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>She noticed a poster for the school of Red Fountain as she watched the bus drive through magix. <i>Maybe I might even get a boyfriend, that wouldn’t be so bad.<i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Watching the girl get on to the bus, Helia realized he had been staring and quickly turned and walked away. He stuffed the glove back into his pocket and sighed. He couldn’t help but hold on to his laser string gloves. However, he was hoping in a few days, he might be able to part from them. </p>
<p>Helia saw the portal to Linphea and stood in front of it. He took a deep breath and told himself there was no going back as he stepped inside.<br/>
Although, he couldn’t help but feel like this wasn’t the end of his Specialist journey. </p>
<p>Once he stepped into Linphea, he saw a man in a specialist uniform hugging a girl. As they separated, he cupped her face and kissed her. </p>
<p>“I love you, my hero!” The girl exclaimed as they separated, and he turned to leave. Seeing this, Helia remembered that it wasn’t the skills that made someone a hero. It’s what or who you were fighting for that would make you a true hero. Maybe he just hasn’t found his reason yet. It could be passion, or it could be love. Helia was not against the idea of finding it though.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this hehe. I am planning on making this a series. I will update soon and the future one-shots will be about the plot holes in this one and other stories about their relationship and their own individual characters.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>